villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Moo
' Mysterious Master Moo' (also known as Moo) is the main antagonist of the Monster Rancher ''anime series and Monster Farm Lagoon. His original form is a furred, colossal dragon-like behemoth. Moo is pure evil being that was never meant to be exist. History Background Moo is a gigantic Dragon-Type monster that scientists of Pendant Civilazation engineered for war centuries ago and intentionally engineered as the most powerful out of all genetically enhanced monsters. As with the rest of monsters in series, Moo was based on monsters that had powers of their own, but amplified and enhanced by scientists for war. However, he was far too evil and powerful to be stopped. Possessing dark powers to corrupt monsters to his side that become firsts of the Baddies, he corrupt many monsters to his side and goes after his creators. Desperated, scientists from both sides join forces to ask the all-powerful Phoenix called Suzaku for help. Suzaku decided to lend them a hand to stopping Moo, but before that, he had the scientist modified his body so his abilities enhanced to the point where he can exorcized entire planet of Baddies. Suzaku fought Moo valiantly, but they ended up trapped in a seemingly everlasting battle, which forces the scientists to make a device to turn all monsters into Mystery Disks called Final Gate. Though aware with risks from the device, Suzaku and the scientists agreed that they had no other choice. So to ensure the success of the device, Suzaku used himself as the beacon to lure Moo into the device's range. Once the device activated, all rampaging monsters turned back into Mystery Discs whereas Moo become separated with his body as his soul confined within one of Pendants' inactive flying castles alongside his own troops. Suzaku the Phoenix however, suffer greater loss: His spirit that separated from his body split into 5 and separated, each resides within 5 Mystery Discs that later become main monster protagonists, namely Mocchi, Suezo, Tiger, Golem, and Hare. Possessing Holly's Father Eventually, Holly's father found the Mystery Disk containing Moo, and Moo was merged together with him and gained humanoid form. He then gathered several followers, each bearing a crest called the Baddie Crest. The Baddies were the evil monsters that served Moo. The strongest of Moo's servants were the Big Bad Four: Pixie, Gali, Gray Wolf, and Naga. Afterwards, Moo searched fort the Magic Stone as he terrorized the world (which was in the possession of Holly) and wanted to use it to find and regain his original body. The Searchers (the protagonists, consisting of Genki, Holly, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, and Hare) fought Pixie, and she eventually switched sides. Afterwards, Moo found and kidnapped Holly to take the Magic Stone. Although the others rescued her with the help of Vulcan and the Pirate Dragons, Moo found the way to his original body and arrived at the area. Retrieving and Return to Original Body While the Baddies dug through the ice for Moo's original body, the Searchers fought Gali and Gray Wolf. Gali was killed by Mocchi using his Mocchi Cannon attack, and Gray Wolf was killed in 1 on 1 combat with his brother Tiger, who sent his horn through his Baddie Crest. Right after Gray Wolf's defeat, Moo found his original body. His Baddies dug the dragon-like body free of the ice, while Naga attempted to kill the Searchers. By the time Moo merged with his original body with both Final Gate and the storyteller monster named Monol, the Searchers had already fought Naga, resulting in Naga getting hit with a Mocchi Cannon, hanging onto the edge of his castle on the cliff, and letting go and falling to his death. Moo attempted to invade a village, but was weak against sunlight due to his original body not get used with sunlight and has frozen for so long. When the sun rose, he was seriously weakened, and retreated back to his hideout. For most of the following episodes, Moo remained severely injured inside his hideout, and sent Evil General Durahan after the Searchers. Many of Durahan's servants were defeated, but he wanted the Magic Stone for himself. Once he got the stone, he betrayed Moo and nearly killed him, but by this time Moo was almost back at full strength. However, his assistant Lilim betrayed him for Moo. The Searchers and Durahan and Lilim fought on Durahan's ship, and in the end, a Weed got the stone and took it to Moo. Durahan's troops, who now served Moo instead of Durahan, shot down Durahan's ship. Durahan killed Lilim before dying himself when the ship crashed. Rematch with Suzaku the Phoenix Moo got the Magic Stone and became immune to the sun. He attacked the Searchers just as they found the frozen Phoenix, and mortally wounded Pixie, but was prevented from killing her in a bizarre turn when he saw the true evil of his soul, after absorbing too much hatred. Moo completely lost his mind (symbolized by his original form being trapped in darkness and destroyed, and his eyes turning yellow) and began to go berserk, destroying everything in sight, even his own castle and the Baddies. Pixie was healed when Big Blue fused with her to form Granity, sacrificing his existence in the process. Monol informed the Searchers that the Phoenix was really Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, and Hare, and so Genki fused them together. The Phoenix fought Moo and grabbed onto him. Seeming to regain a part of his mind, Moo realized that he and the Phoenix were destined for eternal combat, and that he couldn't let the Phoenix nor himself exist. At this, the Phoenix and Moo destroyed each other, vanishing in an explosion of light. Resurgence and Final Battle In Season 3, the role of antagonist shifts to General Durahan, who is resurrected as a head by a Weed (who in turn becomes a cyborg), and attempts to absorb Moo's soul, which was trapped inside a disk after his death. In the final episode of Season 3, Durahan and his servants, Gobi, Mum Mew, Poison, and Weed, are fused with Moo's soul to form a gigantic warrior, with Moo dominant. Moo sucks the Searchers and Holly's father inside him, during which Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, and Hare fused into the Phoenix again. Moo still seemed able to gain the upper hand, but when Durahan and the others give the Phoenix their energy, he is able to attack Moo's soul within, destroying it. The evil is last seen rising into the air and exploding. Thus, Moo was destroyed for good. Legacy Although Moo is gone for good, a sample of his DNA revealed to still preserved somewhere in Pangaea as revealed in events of ''Monster Rancher EVO. People from Warp Dimension later took Moo's DNA and created the cybernetically enhanced clone of him, Second Moo. The creator of Second Moo also stole an artifact originally intended to control original Moo--an anima recorder called Moo's Horn. They then set Second Moo loose on protagonist and he/she must defeat him as the final level boss. Physical Appearance Original Form Moo's original form is a Dragon-type monster with black skin, white and pink reddish fur, and three-digit claws. He has a pair of golden horn which curved in the same manner with bulls. Also, his body was huge, so large that it nearly equals Tailed Beasts from Naruto series (ex. Shukaku) in terms of size. He has a squat face with a mouthful of sharp fangs (which get even sharper when he's gone berserk) and a pair of bat-like wings upon his shoulders. His tail is long and white, with a red tip, resembling that of a fox's. All in all, Moo resembles a mammal more than he does a reptile. Humanoid Form After possessing Holly's father, Moo takes on a more humanoid appearance, but is still quite large, nearly bigger than Golem. His appearance in this form resembling General Durahan, except with gold armor with brown highlights, a red and black cape which tied just below his neck and the Baddie Crests rests upon the knot, long white hair, a pure black face with red eyes, a helmet with a single brown spike, and two bull-like orange horns. This 'face' is later revealed to be a sort of mask. Final Form Trivia *Moo's english voice actor was Paul Dobson who presumably voiced Holly's Father. *Moo in his dragon form appeared as unique breed of Dragon-type monster in Monster Rancher 2, which obtained with CD Beck: Mellow Gold. *Moo's portrayal is similar to Darth Vader from Star Wars, considered that they both depicted as knight-like figure, deep voice and, in a way, father of one of protagonists. *Two of the crucial episodes to Moo's quest for his original body were skipped by the Fox channel. Tiger's Battle with Destiny, the episode where Gray Wolf was defeated, is also the episode where Moo finds his original body, and Battle with the Big Bad Four, the episode where Naga was defeated, is the also episode where Moo merges with his original body. *Despite how evil and powerful he is, and how many people are frightened of him, the name is Moo may not sound very intimidating to some, as it is both phonetically and grammatically similar to the sound a cow makes in English. However, this is a play on the Japanese word for void, meaning "nothing". *Zevion, a dark monster that appears in Monster Rancher 4, is Moo's spiritual successor, as both have an army of evil monsters (Baddies for Moo and Dark Ones for Zevion). They both share a color scheme as well. Even so, Moo himself later proved to be more dangerous than Zevion himself. *The main villian of Monster Farm Lagoon is Moo once again, and this time, several level bosses are simply monsters (such as Tiger, Kikimo, and something called Moo(Larva Mode) which looks alot like the dragon manifestation of Moo's soul) taken over by Moo's soul. However, Moo's true form in this game has 4 wings instead 2. *Interestingly enough, Moo has the exact same color scheme as the Ripper from Monster Rancher 4. Perhaps a sub-type? Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Dragons Category:Game Changer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Possessor Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil